tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Children's Timeline
The timeline of the'' Children's Anuad. Reloaded The '''timeline' of the Reloaded variant of the Children's Anuad canon. First Era 1E 2915 * An orcish raid into Breton territory razes a peaceful village to the ground. This act awakens the first vestige of hatred and anger within the ancient sorcerer Sebastien Fontaine, who grows resentful of the Divines and turns to the Daedra for power, renouncing his vow as a priest. He turns to Hermaeus Mora for knowledge. 1E 2920 * Rise of Sebastien Fontaine - Sebastien masters the art of transforming man into daedra and daedra into man. He uses his process to perform an experiment on himself, by replacing his heart with a daedra heart, while he was a vampire. With his higher body, transformed into partial Daedra, Sebastien makes a pact with the five Daedric Princes: Hermaeus Mora, Jyggalag, Meridia, Azura and Nocturnal. He receives five blessings from them and the first Fontaine is thus born. Second Era Fontaine Family's timeline 2E 2 * Birth of the Fontaine family -''' Sebastien meets the beautiful Dark Seducer, the sorceress Vylliara, who sees in him a will that exceeds both Daedra and Man. Detecting something special in Sebastien, and becoming infatuated with him, Vylliara descends into the mortal planes, and agrees to become a human in order to bear Sebastien's children. 2E 15 * 'Birth of Kyaran Fontaine '- Sebastien's first fully human child, Kyaran, is born. Kyaran will later serve as the template from which all the modern Fontaine family members will be born from. He is also the common ancestor of all the Fontaines that live today. 2E 227 * 'Fontaine Bloodline stabilized '- The first "perfect" Fontaine is born, after generations of crossing and consanguineous relationships between the descendants of Sebastien and Vylliara. The boy is born deformed, but Sebastien and Vylliara take him as their own child, and raise him. The boy is named Elric Fontaine, and he awakens in him the first true Fontaine Power - his ability to turn illusions into reality, and reality into illusion. 2E 244 * 'Elric Fontaine's maturity '- Elric Fontaine matures, and using his powers, corrects all his defects, and becomes as beautiful as Azura promised her blessing would be. As the ancestor of all known Fontaines, Elric journeys the land as an adventurer, creating the first Fontaine Sword, and refining Sebastien's sword art into the Fontaine Formless Sword. 2E 250 * 'Beginning of the Fontaine Family '- Elric Fontaine marries a beautiful princess he rescues from the land of Akavir, and together they have the First Patriach of the Fontaine family as a child, the legendary Vector Manipulator Amaris Fontaine, who is destined to complete the Fontaine Formless Sword technique. 2E 289 * Birth of Amaris' last child - Amaris Fontaine has a grand total of 10 children, nine sons and one daughter with his wife. These Fontaines form the first Fontaine family, and in time their descendants would prosper and become the modern noble Fontaine Bloodline. Alliance Events 2E 582 * '''The Three-Banners-War begins - The Aldmeri Dominion, Ebonheart Pact and Daggerfall Covenant clash to wrest control of the Ruby Throne from the Empire of Cyrodiil and defend themselves against the Imperials under Molag Bal's influence. The Dominion seeks to reestablish Elven dominance over Tamriel to protect it from the percieved carelessness of the younger races. The Covenant intends to restore the Second Empire and return peace and stability to Tamriel. The Pact desires to defeat the Imperials in order to preserve the independence of their homelands. * Orsinium leaves the Daggerfall Covenant - King Kurog of Orsinium is slain in late autumn after a failed attempt to unite the Orc clans of Wrothgar under his rule by assassinating clan chiefs who refused to follow Trinimac. After the chaos, Chief Bazrag of Clan Fharun is crowned the new king, restoring worship of Malacath. Since Orsinium's membership of the Daggerfall Covenant was based on an agreement between Kurog and High King Emeric, Orsinium effectively leaves the Covenant, though renegotiations were still open. 2E 584 * The Three-Banners-War ends - With decisive stratagems and months of fighting, the Daggerfall Covenant successfully conquers Cyrodiil, destroying all the forces of the Aldmeri Dominion and the Ebonheart Pact in the Imperial Province and establishing absolute control. * The Lion's Coronation - A week after the victory of the Covenant in Cyrodiil, High King Emeric is crowned as the Emperor, with two notable Breton Nightblades serving as his bodyguards. Post-Alliance Events 2E 852 * The Tiber Wars begin - Forces led by General Talos, later known as Tiber Septim, begin a series of conflicts that result in the unification of Tamriel under the Third Empire and mark the final years of the Second Era. 2E 853 * The Tamriel Covenant's decline - Unable to withstand the persistent attacks of General Talos and his army, Stauntax Jollamont, one of two of Emeric's bodyguards, spirits the Emperor away while Aia stays behind to fight Talos's armies with her own forces alone. By the end of the year, the Covenant forces are overwhelmed by Talos's forces. Aia goes to hiding before the end of the siege. 2E 854 * Cuhlecain is assassinated - The King of the Colovian Estates is assassinated by Aia, just before his coronation as the Emperor. The Nightblade sets the Imperial Palace ablaze and fights General Talos in a fateful duel in the Ruby Throne Room. Aia is defeated, but her ultimate fate remained a mystery. Talos soon crowns himself as Emperor, undergoing the name of Tiber Septim. 2E 896 * Tiber Septim conquers Tamriel - Tiber Septim finishes conquering all the lands of Tamriel with the aid of the Dwarven artifact Numidium and the battlemage Zurin Arctus, finally uniting Tamriel in peace. Tiber soon announces the beginning of the Third Era. Fourth Era 4E 171 *'The Great War begins' - After rejecting an ultimatum by the Thalmor, the Empire of Tamriel goes to war against the Aldmeri Dominion, but was caught by a surprise attack, with the Imperial City being sacked as a result and many innocents slaughtered by the invading elves. 4E 175 *'Battle of the Red Ring' - Titus II split his remaining forces into three hosts that surrounded the occupied Imperial City. After a long, bloody battle, the Aldmeri army in Cyrodiil were utterly destroyed and the Imperial City recaptured. Lord Naarifin is killed and his body hanged from the main hall of the White-Gold Tower for around 30 days. 4E 201 * Alduin reappears, marking the beginning of the Dragon Crisis. An anonymous prisoner escapes with Ralof from Helgen when the dragon attacked the town during Ulfric's execution. Ulfric also escapes behind-the-scenes. * The Dragonborn appears and begins fighting the Dragons with the help of many allies. * Alduin is defeated by the Dragonborn in Sovngarde, ending the Dragon Crisis. Many dragons loyal to Alduin are thrown into disarray and scatter all across Tamriel. * The Blades are reformed by Esbern and Delphine, though it remains a moderately small and isolated group to avoid attracting the Thalmor's attention. * Kodlak Whitemane, the Harbinger of the Companions, dies and the Dragonborn takes his place as Harbinger after succeeding in finding a cure for his Lycanthropy. However, s/he later passes the title to Aela after roughly a month. * Vittoria Vici, a cousin of the Emperor, is murdered at her own wedding. * Titus Mede II is assassinated by the Dark Brotherhood. Titus's death causes the Elder Council to take over until they could find a new Emperor to succeed the late Titus. The Brotherhood is feared and respected once more in all of Tamriel. * With the Dragonborn's efforts, the Thieves Guild of Skyrim is destroyed along with their old Guildmaster. However, the last Nightingale, Karliah, retrieves the Skeleton Key from Mercer's corpse and returns it to the Evergloam. * The Eye of Magnus is discovered, and Ancano kills both the Archmage and Master Wizard of the College of Winterhold. His reign was short lived when the Dragonborn kills him in a duel at the Hall of the Elements. After the battle, the Psijic Order takes the eye for safekeeping, and the Dragonborn insisted that the title of Archmage be passed on to Tolfdir, and the Master Wizard title to Faralda. * Tensions between the Volkihar Vampire Clan and the Dawnguard begin to escalate, resulting in skirmishes between the two sides in the wilderness of Skyrim at the time of night. * Miraak returns to Solstheim, beginning with the indictrination of it's inhabitants. The Dragonborn succeeds in stopping him however, and Hermaeus Mora proclaims him/her as his new champion after killing his former champion. 4E 202 *The Stormcloaks win the Civil War with the help of the Dragonborn, making Skyrim independent of the Empire. *By forming a set of diplomatic pacts, the Second Great War begins with an alliance formed between the human majority provinces (High Rock, Skyrim, Cyrodiil and Hammerfell), in order to counter invasions by the Third Aldmeri Dominion. The Second Great War thus begins. *''Events of A Children's Anuad : Reloaded'' 4E 203 * The Royal Guard is founded by the King of Wayrest, being the spiritual successor of the Lion Guard of the Second Era. Soon after, they begin seeking allies from Hammerfell to Skyrim with an elite group of assets acting as their agents. * Casimir I Fontaine is crowned the King of Daggerfall, with his youngest son, Casimir II, being his future heir. 4E 204 * Raphael Fontaine, the main architect behind the strategies of the alliance, leads the forces of the alliance towards Alinor after successfully repelling all the invasion forces of the Third Aldmeri Dominion. He brings with him many of his relatives, utterly intent on finishing the Thalmor once and for all. * Events of From Beyond the Stars 4E 205 * Alinor eventually falls after continuous attacks. The Summerset Isles are breached by the combined forces, and the commanders personally enter the fray to root out and execute every last Thalmor agent with extreme prejudice. All Thalmor documents are scanned, with useful information taken. All things related to the Thalmor are destroyed to erase the memory of them ever existing * After the war, the alliance breaks apart, with Cyrodiil being the first to renege from the alliance. Age of Mortals Events (Canon) 4E 220 * Under the charge of Casimir Fontaine II, now king, Fionn Fontaine is sent as a general to Hammerfell, in order to annex the province, which has been the source of frequent raids on the shores of High Rock. Casimir therefore decides to solve the problems once and for all. * Casimir Fontaine II meets his far off relative Amarie Fontaine, and decides to take her as his queen, due to her talents in many areas regarding strategy and diplomacy. Together, they plan on unifying High Rock under a single banner, eventually creating the Fourth Incarnation of the Daggerfall Covenant. * Fionn eventually reaches and begins the assault on Hammerfell with his relative Elisa as his helper and aide. The two of them annex Sentinel as their first foothold in the land of Hammerfell, and await further reinforcements from Casimir. * Casimir sends reinforcements to Fionn one regiment at a time with freshly-trained troops from High Rock, before relaying the order to slowly take Hammerfell city-by-city. * After a series of skirmishes, the actions of the Breton forces eventually invoked the HoonDing. After a long and grueling battle, Fionn defeats the extremely powerful entity, crushing and shocking the faith of merely all Redguards in Hammerfell. Upon hearing of the news, Casimir II eventually recalls all of his forces stationed in Hammerfell back to High Rock, confident that the Redguards will no longer attack. In the aftermath, man Redguards considered Fionn to be the reincarnation of Ebonarm, the Redguard god of war. Post-Age of Mortals 4E 222 *''Events of The Children's Anuad'' Original First Era 1E 2915 * A Daedric cult destroys an innocuous temple to the Eight Divines (since Talos didn't exist back then). This seemingly wanton act awakens the first vestige of hatred and anger within the ancient sorcerer Sebastien Fontaine, who grows resentful of the Divines and turns to the Daedra for power, renouncing his vow as a priest. 1E 2920 * Rise of Sebastien Fontaine - Sebastien masters the art of transforming man into daedra and daedra into man. He uses his process to perform an experiment on himself, by replacing his heart with a daedra heart, while he was a vampire. This process cured his vampirism and turned him into an immortal, undying entity. Sebastien also gains great powers from this deed. Sebastien kept a low profile, though. Second Era 2E 2 * Birth of the Fontaine family -''' Sebastien binds a Dark Seducer from the Shivering isles against her will and turns her partially human with the use of his dark arts. With this Daedra, Sebastien fathers multiple children, all hideous monstrosities. 2E 15 * 'Birth of Kyaran Fontaine '- Sebastien's first human looking child, Kyaran, is born. Kyaran will later serve as the template from which all the modern Fontaine family members will be born from. He is also the common ancestor of all the Fontaines that live today. 2E 173 * 'Fontaine Bloodline stabilized '- The last of the "monstrous" Fontaine children are killed and disposed of. All the living Fontaines, who comprise the modern Fontaine Bloodline, are now fully human and do not retain any daedra traits, besides their strange powers. 2E 367 * 'Death of Sebastien Fontaine '- Sebastien Fontaine kills himself over the guilt that he feels for using his family as animals in breeding program. Still, Sebastien fails ultimately, only casting himself into a form of "dreamless sleep", waiting for the day someone will resurrect him. Alliance Events 2E 582 * '''The Three-Banners-War begins - The Aldmeri Dominion, Ebonheart Pact and Daggerfall Covenant clash to wrest control of the Ruby Throne from the Empire of Cyrodiil and defend themselves against the Imperials under Molag Bal's influence. The Dominion seeks to reestablish Elven dominance over Tamriel to protect it from the percieved carelessness of the younger races. The Covenant intends to restore the Second Empire and return peace and stability to Tamriel. The Pact desires to defeat the Imperials in order to preserve the independence of their homelands. 2E 584 * The Three-Banners-War ends - With decisive stratagems, the Daggerfall Covenant successfully conquers Cyrodiil, destroying all the forces of the Aldmeri Dominion and the Ebonheart Pact in the Imperial Province and establishing absolute control. * The Lion's Coronation - A week after the victory of the Covenant in Cyrodiil, High King Emeric is crowned as the Emperor, with two notable Breton Nightblades serving as his bodyguards. 2E 585 - 17th of Evening Star * The Siege of Daggerfall - The Aldmeri Dominion's First Auridon Marines mount a surprise invasion of Daggerfall in the cover of night. During the chaos, a marine known only by the name of the Admiral kills a 12-year-old Breton in front of the inhabitants of Daggerfall's Castle before beseiging the castle. The Lion Guard mounted their own surprise raid in response and annihilate the First Auridon Marines in Daggerfall. 2E 586 - 1st of Morning Star * The Massacre at Vulkhel Guard: A small ship arrives in the city of Vulkhel's Guard from an unknown place of origin. As altmer sailors and Dominion Guards investigate the ship, a mysterious figure reveals himself and murders every inhabitant of the city, be it man, woman, or child. * The Fall of a Dominion - Hearing of the news in Auridon, Queen Ayrenn of the Aldmeri Dominion and her Dominion Royal Guard arrive to hunt down Fenrir and retake Auridon. Unfortunately, it backfired and resulted in the deaths of all the Royal Guards and presumably Queen Ayrenn herself, with Fenrir burning down Vulkhel Guard's chapel after the battle. The Scion proceeded to infiltrate other cities of the Aldmeri Dominion trying to restore order after the Queen's disappearance and assassinates their leaders, earning him the nickname of 'The White Wolf'. Post-Alliance Events 2E 852 * The Tiber Wars begin - Forces led by General Talos, later known as Tiber Septim, begin a series of conflicts that result in the unification of Tamriel under the Third Empire and mark the final years of the Second Era. 2E 853 * The Tamriel Covenant's decline - Unable to withstand the persistent attacks of General Talos and his army, Stauntax Jollamont, one of two of Emeric's bodyguards, spirits the Emperor away while Aia stays behind to fight Talos's armies with her own forces alone. By the end of the year, the Covenant forces are overwhelmed by Talos's forces. Aia goes to hiding before the end of the siege. 2E 854 * Cuhlecain is assassinated - The King of the Colovian Estates is assassinated by Aia, just before his coronation as the Emperor. The Nightblade sets the Imperial Palace ablaze and fights General Talos in a fateful duel in the Ruby Throne Room. Aia is defeated, but her ultimate fate remained a mystery. Talos soon crowns himself as Emperor, undergoing the name of Tiber Septim. 2E 896 * Tiber Septim conquers Tamriel - Tiber Septim finishes conquering all the lands of Tamriel with the aid of the Dwarven artifact Numidium and the battlemage Zurin Arctus, finally uniting Tamriel in peace. Tiber soon announces the beginning of the Third Era. 2E 898 * Caitlin and Raghnall Fontaine are awarded land for their service under Tiber Septim. This was when the Fontaine clan finally gained a foothold in Politics and Economics. Still, they focused on controlling Economics and remained obscure. Third Era 3E 2 * Following their defeat at Craglorn countless decades ago, the unknown threat supposedly defeated began to reorganize in the shadows and form contingency plan after contingency plan for their future attempt for their goals. 3E 7 * Aia, disgraced and alone since her defeat by Tiber Septim during the Battle at the Ruby Throne, changes her name to 'Alesandra' and goes to hiding in the region of Bangkorai in High Rock at an abandoned settlement, where she was to spend untold years alone in solitude. 3E 8 * An ambitious expedition group heads north of Tamriel from Dawnstar, claiming to explore Atmora and learn it's history. They were never heard from since, and were presumed to have been either dead or lost to the horrors of the Sea of Ghosts. Fourth Era 4E 128 * Raphael Fontaine of the Fontaine clan is born, to his family's great joy. The Fontaine clan had been in decline for a long time before this, and they hope Raphael can be the one to help them rise to greatness once more. 4E 149 * Destruction of the Fontaine clan '''- Raphael systematically kills every member of his family, since they have descended into debauchery, in order to save the world from them and escape the torturous childhood inflicted upon him. From then on, the Fontaine clan as the world knows it ceased to exist. Raphael burns down the family mansion and leaves nobody alive, except his sister Remillia, who was taken away. 4E 165 * '''Month of Morning Star - Fenrir enlists in the Imperial Legion, and he quickly climbed through the ranks. He becomes a field Legate with his own personal Legion of 100 hardened Battlemages. * Month of Last Seed - Luciana Heart-Fire is recruited to the Imperial Legion, and is handpicked by Fenrir to join his personal battalion. 4E 171 *'The Great War begins' - After rejecting an ultimatum by the Thalmor, the Empire of Tamriel goes to war against the Aldmeri Dominion, but was caught by a surprise attack, with the Imperial City being sacked as a result and many innocents slaughtered by the invading elves. 4E 175 *'Battle of the Red Ring' - Titus II split his remaining forces into three hosts that surrounded the occupied Imperial City. After a long, bloody battle, the Aldmeri army in Cyrodiil were utterly destroyed and the Imperial City recaptured. Fenrir, Luciana, and the Emperor himself met Lord Naarifin and dueled him and his elite guards. Fenrir himself kills Lord Naarifin personally and hangs his body from the main hall of the White-Gold Tower. *'The Lost Legion is formed': A month after the end of the Great War and the signing of the White-Gold Concordat, Fenrir and his men saw this as an act of weakness by the Emperor and openly opposed the concordat and it's terms. The Empire, unwilling to be involved in a scandal and yet another war, banishes the Legionnaire and his battlemages from the Empire and brands them as outcasts. Fenrir and his men were later known as the Lost Legion. 4E 201 * Alduin reappears, marking the beginning of the Dragon Crisis. An anonymous prisoner escapes with Ralof from Helgen when the dragon attacked the town during Ulfric's execution. Ulfric also escapes behind-the-scenes. * The Dragonborn, by the name of Alyssa, appears and begins fighting the Dragons with the help of many allies. * Alduin is defeated by Alyssa in Sovngarde, ending the Dragon Crisis. Many dragons loyal to Alduin are thrown into disarray and scatter all across Tamriel. * The Blades are reformed by Esbern and Delphine, though it remains a moderately small and isolated group to avoid attracting the Thalmor's attention. * Kodlak Whitemane, the Harbinger of the Companions, dies and Alyssa takes his place as Harbinger after succeeding in finding a cure for his Lycanthropy. However, she later passes the title to Aela after roughly a month. * Vittoria Vici, a cousin of the Emperor, is murdered at her own wedding. * Titus Mede II is assassinated by the Dark Brotherhood. Titus's death causes the Elder Council to take over until they could find a new Emperor to succeed the late Titus. The Brotherhood is feared and respected once more in all of Tamriel. * With the Dragonborn's efforts, the Thieves Guild of Skyrim is destroyed along with their old Guildmaster. However, the last Nightingale, Karliah, retrieves the Skeleton Key from Mercer's corpse and returns it to the Evergloam. * The Eye of Magnus is discovered, and Ancano kills both the Archmage and Master Wizard of the College of Winterhold. His reign was short lived when Alyssa kills him in a duel at the Hall of the Elements. After the battle, the Psijic Order takes the eye for safekeeping, and Alyssa insisted that the title of Archmage be passed on to Tolfdir, and the Master Wizard title to Faralda. * Tensions between the Volkihar Vampire Clan and the Dawnguard begin to escalate, resulting in skirmishes between the two sides in the wilderness of Skyrim at the time of night. * Miraak returns to Solstheim, beginning with the indictrination of it's inhabitants. The Dragonborn succeeds in stopping him however, and Hermaeus Mora proclaims her as his new champion after killing his former champion. 4E 202 *The Stormcloaks win the Civil War with the help of the Dragonborn. *At some point after the war, Ulfric, the Dragonborn, and a certain court wizard travel to the ruins of Sancre Tor to performa ritual said to turn non-Dragonborns into a Dragonborn. However, at the last moment, Arie sabotages the ritual, and puts Ulfric into an artificial comatose state, and wipes the Dragonborn's memories of the events after knocking her out. Arie then hides Ulfric for safekeeping, before planting false memories that Ulfric has died, and she is crowned as his successor. After successfully enacting her plans, Arie disappears from Skyrim, her whereabouts unknown. 4E 205 * Rebuilding of Helgen - Helgen, which was destroyed during the Dragon Crisis of 201, is recaptured from bandits by a group of adventurers and natives, who decide to rebuild it. The Lost Legion also aids in rebuilding Helgen, and multiple Thalmor attacks are repulsed successfully. * With the Ruby Throne empty, the Elder Council make haste in search of a new Emperor after Titus Mede II, but no known heirs of the late Emperor was present. * After a week of meetings behind closed doors, an ambiguous Elder Council member named Alan Tiberius takes the Ruby Throne and is crowned as the new Emperor. 4E 208 * Luciana Heart-Fire, along with a few of her allies, claims the Ruby Throne, just months after Alan's coronation. Details of the coronation were scarce, and were kept secret by the newly-formed Imperial Royal Guard. * The Lost Legion fully withdraws from Skyrim and returns to their roots in Cyrodiil after Luciana's takeover. 4E 224 * The Third Daggerfall Covenant is formed, after an agreement between the Bretons of High Rock and the Empire. High Rock becomes an independent nation allied to the Empire, and Orsinium is given official provincial status to win the support of the Orcs. Hammerfell however remains completely independent of the Covenant. * After a long time of slumber since their defeat at the hands of the legendary Vestige two Eras ago, the Celestials awaken from their slumber under the corruption of the Serpent constellation. Details of the events were scarce, but it was known that their rise to power was short-lived. * Fenrir disappears, along with Sebastien and Vylliara Fontaine, their fate remains unknown. * The Ring of Daggers is reformed, inspired by it's previous incarnation and the second Daggerfall Covenant. Fifth Era 5E 0 * With the crowning of Erys Fontaine as the first Fontaine Empress, and the beginning of it's respective dynasty, the Fifth Era begins. 5E 22 * Having lost their fertility and connection to the gods due to a horrid ceremonial spell brought forth by certain extremely dangerous individuals, the elves are sent into disarray and panic on the threat of extinction. Unwilling to stand for it, the elves unite and prepare to make a stand against mankind and it's allies while seeking to somehow return their fertility and connection to the Divines. With this, the fourth Aldmeri Dominion is formed, devoted to preserving elvenkind from the actions of man. Category:Timelines